songs for scorpius
by leprekan187
Summary: hogwarts hosts a tallent show. how dense can two boys be? james has to step in. slash as/s as/sm


"Look Al! A talent show!" Lily squealed when she saw the bulletin in the Slytherin common room. It was my sixth.

"I'm going to find James, Rose and Hugo!" Lily cried before running off through the school.

James was in his seventh year. He had been scouted for at least eight different Quidditch teams. Rose was in Ravenclaw. She was a complete bookworm like Aunt Mione. She was in the running for Head Girl. Hugo was into working out; he trained with all of the Quidditch teams, helping them as best as possible when able to. I was the quiet one. The one everyone knew but always seemed to over look. But I played Quidditch on the Slytherin house team and I was also in the running for Head Boy.

Why would my little sister Lily, the one who was catching far too many males attention since she had grown a foot over the summer, going to go get my family for?

We had a band.

Dad liked to joke and called us the Potter/Weasley 5. No one else but me got it when he first said it. We named ourselves the _Hogwarts Heartbreakers. _Originally we had been _Gryffindor Heartbreakers._ But since James and Hugo were the only ones in Gryffindor it was a bit odd.

We were good. We played every chance we got. Together or separate. It didn't matter.

Rose played piano like it was nobody's business. James enjoyed his electric bass guitar. Hugo had mad skills on the drum set. And Lily and I sang.

We played everything we could try. From old American country to London rock to classical music.

I knew what we would play. Anymore. That was the first song we did together and we could do it with our eyes closed. It was an old American country song by the legend Travis Tritt. He was really big when dad was younger.

I sighed as I sat down next to Scorpius at breakfast. Best get in best friend time while I could James would want to practice like crazy all week.

ASS*~*ASS

"Al?" I heard James ask just before I left the Room.

"Yeah James?" I said as I sat down my guitar.

"Look. I know. I know you like him. I won't be here next year and… well… I'm almost afraid you'll scare him off. Everyone already loves him. And I know Mum would if she were here." James said smiling. Mum had died the year before he started here.

"I… I just don't know how to say it James." I whispered looking down. "How do you go up to your best friend and say, 'Oi! I fancy the pants off you. Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?' he wont like me any way." I said.

"I don't believe that. He looks at you the way Grampa looks at Nana Molly. Trust me." James said grinning.

"I trust you. I just don't trust myself." I said with a self depreciating smile.

"Has he ever heard you sing?" James asked suddenly.

"No. And he's going to go home to visit his grand-mere. So he wont." I said leaving the room.

ASS*~*ASS

"Oi! Scorp!" James yelled through the halls.

"Hey James." Scorpius said grinning.

"Can I have a word? Alone?" James asked looking at the Slytherin that was next to Scorpius.

"Sure. Lex I'll meet you after herbology." Scorpius said to the boy before leading him out side to the lake. He had about twenty minutes before the class started anyway.

"Al said you weren't going to the show."

"No. Grand-mere just got home from France and I want to see her. Besides I don't have any talent other than potions, Quidditch and sketching." He said joking.

"I know. I've heard you trying to sing in the showers when nobody's awake over the holidays"

"Thanks."

"But uh… it would mean a lot to Albus if you could make it to our show. We're going on last. Around eleven. Were really good. The song we're going to be playing will be his to you. And you never spoke to me about this." James said before disappearing under the cloak and dashing away as Albus came out of the castle with Rose.

"…To me?" Scorpius whispered as he walked to his friends. Completely confused. In a good way… he hoped.

ASS*~*ASS

I sat on the stage, old guitar in hand with the mic in front of me. Rose on the keyboard. James on the back up guitar. Hugo on the drums and Lily as the back up singer. She had a very soft voice but you could hear it clearly.

The lights were dimmed and the candles floating along the walls were softly glowing. We were the last act of the night and I knew we had it in the bag. Hugo smacked his sticks before Rose began playing our old favorite song.

I began strumming and heard James pick up after a moment. I was glad Scorpius wasn't there,

_I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting...my resistance ain't that strong  
My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore  
_

I closed my eyes. I sang this song so many times that I didn't have to think of the lyrics. I opened my eyes and found the face I was looking for but didn't think would actually be here as Lily sang the under tone. He was at the very back. Near the doors. Scorpius Malfoy. The boy of my dreams. He wasn't supposed to be here.

_  
Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you...hmmm  
Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you  
My heart can't take the beating of not having you to hold  
A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul...  
It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore  
_

My heart stopped. He wasn't supposed to be here… I closed my eyes again, afraid that if I held his gaze I wouldn't be able to finish the song. I had to finish.

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life  
With my life...  
And I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore  
And I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore  
My tears no longer waiting  
Oh, my resistance ain't that strong  
Oh, my mind keeps recreating a love with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending I don't love you anymore...anymore...anymore

When the song ended the students cheered loudly. I couldn't stop the smile that crept up on my face. Opening my eyes I saw every student was on his or her feet yelling for us to do another.

I looked to aunt Minnie. She smiled and nodded.

"Okay… this is another older song." I turned to the others, with my hand over the mic. "I can love you like that?" I asked. They all nodded. James smirked like he was up to something. That was never good. Lily winked at me as she took a drink of her water. I turned back to the crowd. "Okay… here goes." They were all sitting back down. Scorpius was nowhere to be seen. That made it a bit easier.

You like romantic movies you never will forget

The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

All this time you've been waiting

You don't have to wait no more.

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move heaven and earth if you were mine

I will give you my heart

And be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

I looked down and nearly fell off the stool I was on. Scorpius was sitting Indian style at the very base of the stage. He smiled up at me. A smile that took my breath away.

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well baby open up your eyes.

He was watching me with such intensity that I couldn't look away. It was all I could do to keep singing. Then I realized I was singing to him. I motioned for the others to stop playing. When they did I took a deep breath before I did the second chorus as loud as I could.

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move heaven and earth if you were my guy

I will give you my heart

And be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

The others automatically picked back up as if they had been playing all along only on mute. And knowing James he had cast a silencing charm. Scorpius closed his eyes and I could look back up. All of the girls had their eyes closed and were swaying to the music.

You want tenderness – I got tenderness

I see through the heart of you

And if you want a man who understands

You don't have to look far.

I ended on a softer note than usual because I was already away from the mic and was down next to Scorpius.

"I thought you were staying at the Manor tonight." I said confused but happy.

"I thought I should be here… to support my best friend beat the hell out of everyone else. You have a killer singing voice you know." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? You think so?" I asked shyly.

"I know so. Listen to them screaming for you to do yet another. I know I'd love to hear you sing again." Scorpius said blushing shyly.

I was about to reply but Lily was yelling at me.

"Albus GET UP HERE! AUNT MINNIE SAID WE COULD DO NE MORE!" Lily yelled over everyone else.

"I guess I need to go do one more." I said smiling at my best friend.

I jumped back up on stage and walked to the others.

Lily looked me dead in the eye "Fever."

"FEVER?! Are you nuts? Minnie will kill us!" I squeaked.

"No she said we could." James announced coming back with water for all of us.

"Really? We are allowed to do Fever?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. She knows it." James said after downing his bottle.

"Alright. Rose. Change the black to red and change yours and Lily's to a dress. You know what I'm talking about." I winked.

She knew. She smirked a very wicked smirk. James and Hugo tossed some of the Instant Darkness powder making everyone scream in excitement.

When the powder faded away we were in our dark faded jeans and red button down shirts. The girls were in long slinky almost seductive red dresses and heels.

Lily and I walked forward, one foot directly in front of the other.

Never know how much I love you  
never know how much I care  
when you put your arms around me  
I give you fever that's so hard to bare  
you give me fever  
when you kiss me  
fever when you hold me tight

I glanced at Scorpius and did the most daring thing ever. I winked at him, and turned immediately to hide my blush. Never seeing his.

Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night  
Romeo love Juliet  
Juliet she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby your my flame1  
Now give me fever  
When were kissing  
Fever with that flame in you  
Fever  
I'm a fire  
Fever yeah I burn for you

If he didn't understand the meaning of the song…

Now you listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
we were born to give you fever  
Be it fair and have a sense of game  
They give you fever  
when you kiss them  
Fever if you really learned  
Fever  
Till you sizzling  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn  
But what a lovely way to burn

Lily ended the song with a very soft note and a saucy wink to the crowd.

Aunt Minnie came out clapping loudly.

"I think that Hogwarts Heartbreakers gets first place in the talent contest and will have to sing for us all again sometime!" she announced producing a trophy for each of us. "Give them one last round of applause!" and with that the Great Hall exploded with cheers and clapping.

I only had eyes for one blonde haired boy who was blushing deeply but cheering so loud I could make out his voice and the sound of his hands clapping over everyone else. His throat was going to hurt in the morning. So would his hands for that matter.

By the time we made it safely out of the Great Hall Scorpius was by my side chatting wildly with James. James and I each had our personal guitars in hand. It had always made me happy that James got along with Scorpius so well.

We separated at the Grande Staircase, Lily, Scorpius and me going to Slytherin. I was glad that they let sixth years share a room with just one person.

It made things a lot easier. Normally so that after games Score and I got some quite time. Something told me Score would ask for me to sing to him tonight. Not that I minded. I'd sing every night for Score if he wanted me to, now that I knew he liked it.

Lily didn't say a word as one of her girly friends came squealing out of her dorm room and kidnapped her from us.

When I shut the door to our dorm behind me Score automatically touched my shoulder.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." He accused softly. His eyes not really holding to the accusation.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I answered moving to my bed and pulling the guitar case out from under my bed, pleased he didn't ask for me to sing for him yet.

"Not a big deal! Al! You are flipping amazing!" he said walking over to me.

I was powerless to the blush that covered my face and most of my neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled softly.

We were quiet while we changed for bed. I scampered into the loo to empty my bladder.

But I couldn't put off the inevitable.

"Al…" his face was flushed but I pretended not to notice.

"Yeah Score?" I asked.

"Why did you wink at me during your last song?" he asked quietly.

"I thought it was pretty obvious." I said flopping down on my bed.

"Can you say it? I… I think I know… but you know how I feel about assuming." He said with a weak smile.

I was quiet for a long moment before I looked at him again.

"I like you. The way mum likes dad. The way uncle Ron likes food."

"Me too." He said flopping down face first next to me. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"You have to ask me out first you bloody prat." I said grinning.

"Albus… will you go to Hogsmead with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course I will. On one condition of course."

"What?" he asked curious.

"That we are together everyday until then and after then." I said smiling softly at him.

"Only if you sing me to sleep every night!" he said propping up his head on his hand, I couldn't help but notice how close he was to me when he licked his light pink lips.

"Only for you." I whispered softly closing the small distance between us and pressed my lips to his softly.


End file.
